Life's too Short for Boring Hair
by livedreaminspire
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Teddy picked bright blue as his hair color? Well this will explain it all!


**One shot of Teddy and how he decides what his hair color is. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfics. I would be living in my mansion! I hope I didn't steal anyone's ideas if I did, sorry. In this Teddy's in his second year at Hogwarts. Kisses 3**

Teddy was a metamorphmagus. Everyone knew that. HE could change his hair, nose, eyes, anything. But unlike most metamorphmaguses he didn't have a signature look. His mom had bubblegum pink hair, as he had been told. Hailey Goodwin, the Auror had light purple. Teddy changed his appearance based on who he was around. In Hogwarts he alternated his hair between any color in the rainbow. Around the Potters, his hair was jet black like Harry, James, and Albus and his eyes were green like emeralds. When he was around Victoire, his hair was blond like hers and his eyes as blue as the sea. And at the Burrow, his hair took on a bright red, like all the Weasleys with hazel eyes. But Teddy couldn't figure out his signature look.

He tried wearing his hair like his mom's, bubblegum pink. And brown, like his father's. And black. And red. And blond. And every damn color in the rainbow! Why couldn't he pick out his signature color?

Teddy threw his frustration into something else. His attitude. He began to snap at everyone and skip meals over a long period of time. He refused to play with little Lily, or play Quidditch with Al and James, or hang out with Victoire, or talk to anyone. He became grouchy and irritable. Everyone avoided him, just thinking that it was a teenage thing. After all, he was the first teenager in his family, the Potter's and the Weasley's. He began to fervently wish that his Mum was here. She would know what to do. She would make him laugh with her pig snout, as Ginny had recalled on many occasions. Or his dad. He's probably explain how this wasn't a big deal at all. And then the nightmares started. They kept him up late, petrified. To make sure that no one noticed, Teddy would cast a Muffiliato every night before he went to bed. And they got worse. Until he was up all night in fear for another nightmare. Slowly, Teddy willed himself into a depression of sorts.

Roughly 2 weeks later, James and Albus came bounding through his bedroom door in the Potter's. "Can you play with us?" 7 year James asked him. James had just turned 7 last month and Albus turned 6 yesterday. "No." Teddy replied curtly. "Please?!" Albus asked turning on his puppy dog eyes that he knew Teddy couldn't resist. "Fine," Teddy sighed as the boys cheered "But only for a while!" he warned. Little did the 3 boys know that Harry was standing at the door?

Harry was worried about Teddy. Since he'd come home from Hogwarts, he'd been acting strange. He'd stay locked up in his room, wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, nothing! It'd been bothering Harry since they'd picked him up from King Cross. The strangest thing was how Teddy's hair and eyes kept changing. For as long as he could remember, Teddy always had jet black, untidy hair and bright green eyes around them. He knew for a fact that Teddy's hair changed based on who he was around. Around Ron and the other Weasleys his hair was red. With Victoire he was a blonde. But since he'd seen Teddy at the end of term, his hair constantly changed, from black to blue to green to red to purple and so on. Harry was just about to talk to Teddy when he saw his two sons upstairs. Hiding a smile, Harry stood at the doorway and watched the scene unfold with a smile.

Al, James, and Teddy raced outside to the Quidditch Pitch Harry had built at Potter Manor. He claimed that he wanted to have them all trained up by the time they went to Hogwarts. The 3 of them played Quidditch for a while, until the rest of the family showed up. Apparently today was Potter/Weasley meeting day. The teams turned out to be Teddy, Roxanne, Fred, Louis and Dominique against James, Albus, Molly, Lucy, and Victoire. James, Lucy, Fred, Molly, Roxie, and Dom were Chasers. Teddy and Victoire were Keepers. Albus and Louis were Seekers. They were too young for Bludgers so there were just extra Chasers. They played intense games and even convinced almost all of the adults to play. Hermione, Percy, Audrey and Fleur refused to play, claiming to suck at Quidditch. Everyone joined in and it was one of the most amazing times Teddy had with his family.

Teddy went to bed happy. And coincidentally forgot to cast his silencing spell. That night he tossed and turned with constant, back to back nightmares. Harry told him he was useless. "You can't even find out your signature color," Harry sneered "How're you going to be an Auror?" and then Victoire "You're a useless idiot Teddy Lupin. You can't do anything right!" And worst of all, his parents. "I'm so disappointed in you!" his mother declared "You're a shame to all metamorphmaguses!" she added. "I'm disgusted to call you my son!" his father said scathingly. "TEDDY!" someone yelled.

Teddy bolted upright. He was covered head to toe in sweat and he was on the verge of tears. Harry and Ginny were standing right in front of him with Albus and James hiding behind their mother's legs. "James and Albus heard you yell and got scared." Harry said, noticing Teddy's look of concern. "Gin, take them to bed. I'll talk to Teddy." He said. Ginny placed a kiss on Teddy's forehead and walked Al and James to their bedroom.

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting softly on Teddy's bed. His concern and all the added stress made Teddy burst into tears. Harry looked shocked. Teddy didn't blame him. He never cried. Harry leaned over and wrapped his arms around Teddy in an effort to soothe him. "What happened?" Harry asked again after Teddy was done crying. "It's…It's just….I…I can't… I don't know why I don't have a signature hair color!" Teddy blurted out. "Oh Teddy, you don't have to figure that out now. Your mom didn't know what color she wanted her hair to be for the longest time. She'd figured it out just before she graduated Hogwarts. "He told him. "Really?" Teddy asked hopefully "So I'm not a disgrace to metamorphmaguses?!" "Of course you're not!" Harry said laughing "What in Merlin possessed you to think that?" "My dream,m" Teddy said meekly. "In it, all of you were saying how useless I was!" And Teddy's eyes filled up with tears again.

"Hey," Harry replied "You're not useless. You're the bravest wizard I know." "Really?" Teddy questioned "Yeah," Harry chuckled "Not everyone can survive without a Mum or Dad." "I didn't." Teddy declared "I had you and Ginny. You took care of me, didn't you?" Yep!" Harry laughed. "How about you try and sleep and you, Ginny, and I will try to talk and figure out this iden,tity crisis. Ok?" "Yeah" Teddy yawned.

As Harry walked back to his bedroom, his mind was swirling with thoughts. "What's with that look?" observed Ginny. "It's just something Teddy said." Harry said casually. "What'd he say?" asked Ginny curiously. "I told him that now everyone lives without a Mum or Dad and how he was the bravest wizard I know. And then he said he didn't survive without parents. He had us, who took care of him like his parents would have. And I just remembered saying something so similar to Remus and Sirius." "I'm sure Remus would've been proud of how his son turned out. Tonks too." Said Ginny.

The next morning, Teddy bounded down the stairs. Harry had invited everyone over for breakfast apparently, because the second he walked down everyone stared at him. "Teddy, your hair!" shrieked Victoire. "What about it?" Teddy grinned. "Its…" she trailed. "I love it!" Ginny declared "Not everyone can rock a color like that." Added his Auntie Angelina. "What'd you think Harry?" Teddy asked. "Love it!" Harry said, nodding. "Got my seal of approval too kid" chimed in Uncle Ron "And mine" everyone else chimed in. "Just wondering, but why electric blue?" Hermione asked. "I felt like it would be cool and different." Said Teddy while stuffing his mouth with food.

No one knew that he had a dream and both his parents had told him that they thought this would be a good color for him. It was a secret. As Teddy's mum said "Life's too short for boring hair!" And Teddy's hair was anything but boring.


End file.
